1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to a new wood product which is flexible and to a method for its preparation.
2. Brief Statement of The Prior Art
Until recently, the only method to impart flexibility to wood was to saturate the wood with water or steam. This treatment achieves only limited flexibility, and must be combined with extensive mechanical application of force with clamps and presses.
Some attention has focused on use of ammonia to bend wood. In Bending With Ammonia, Fine Woodworking Techniques No. 5, p.191, Taunton Press, 1983, it is reported that the treatment of wood with anhydrous ammonia at 135 psi. for 45 minutes will impart flexibility to the wood so that when the wood is removed from the ammoniation chamber, it can be bent or twisted over a working period of about 45 minutes, before it becomes rigid. Wood sheets of thicknesses up to 1/4 inch reportedly have been treated in this manner.
Unfortunately, the flexibility which is imparted to wood by treatment with anhydrous ammonia is only temporary, and of limited usefulness as it is not practical to install complex pressure ammoniation equipment in wood working shops. The method has limited commercial potential since is toes not impart flexibility to wood for prolonged periods necessary to permit the storage, and shipment of "flexible" wood to an end user such as a furniture or cabinet maker, boat builder, finish carpenter, etc.